


Fly the Flag

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Flag Day, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Last summer @d12drabbles posted a holiday prompt, but I was traveling at the time and wasn’t able to participate. I told @xerxia31 then about my idea for a Flag Day themed drabble, and she promptly responded with, “Flag Day’s a thing?” It is, my Canadian friend, and today is the day. Thanks for humoring me and being humorous. Both are appreciated more than you know. Happy Flag Day, America! Katniss and Peeta salute you.





	Fly the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for d12drabbles, prompt 14--Holiday.

 

“Kat!” Peeta called as he entered the house. “Are you home yet?”

 

“In the kitchen,” she returned and focused on chopping the rest of the carrots she was planning to add to the soup she’d started in the crock pot for the next day’s lunch. She jumped when her live-in boyfriend came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her behind her ear.

 

“Hi, baby,” he murmured against her skin, and Katniss bit her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress the tingle of longing she felt any time she was around him.

 

“Did you have a good day at work?”

 

“Mmmhmm,” he breathed and peppered soft caresses down her throat. “Do you know what today is?”

 

“It’s Wednesday,” she gasped and pushed back against him.

 

He grunted his agreement and nipped at her jawline. “And Flag Day.”

 

Katniss tilted her head with a groan and murmured, “Flag Day. The ultimate holiday. We should celebrate.”

 

“I completely agree,” he mumbled and slipped his hand into the front of her pants. She sucked in a breath as his fingers found her core. He slid the tip of his thumb over her clit and entered her with his middle finger.

 

“God bless America,” she moaned before turning and hooking her right leg over his hip.

 

“You ready to fly the flag?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

Peeta moved to settle between her legs, and she wrestled his pants down his legs so fast his erection sprung upward and smacked his stomach.

 

“I salute you, sir,” she teased and wrapped her hand around his cock.

 

He chuckled and teased, “On the contrary, sweetheart. I salute you.”

 

“That’s a good soldier. Welcome to the bunker.”

 

He peeled her jeans past her hips and teased her opening with his tip. They both shuddered at the contact, and she tugged him toward her. With a prolonged grunt, he pushed forward and sheathed himself inside her. They bucked and ground against each other, panting and gasping as they hurtled to completion.

 

“That’s one way to celebrate,” Katniss sighed as they slid into a pile of tangled limbs on the kitchen floor.

 

“I vote for more holidays.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she answered. “I like Flag Day. A lot excuses to get my hands all over your pole.”

 

“Katniss Everdeen, I am shocked.”

 

She grinned at him and observed, “Not too shocked. You’re already at half-staff again.”

 

He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. As he pulled away, he suggested, “Let’s make sure the flag is fully erect then.”

 

“Nothing but rigid will do.”


End file.
